Rocky Start
by bowlegsanddimples
Summary: Quagmire and Meg start to find themselves constantly at odds with one another and decide to keep space between themselves...but what happens when they can't stay away and start to see each other in a whole new light? Sorry, bad summary. Rated T...
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Rocky Start**

**Thanks to everyone that's reading this story! It's my first story ever so please don't be too harsh with reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome and please REVIEW so I can know what you think!**

**I do not own Family guy (only in my dreams) XO**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

><p>It was a relatively calm day in Quahog, Rhode Island, unless you counted the Griffin house of course. While everything was pleasant on the outside, there was currently a storm brewing on the inside.<p>

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?!", Meg entered to find her whole family reading her diary.

Startled, Lois dropped it on the floor, "Oh Meg, sweetie... we're just...umm..."

"No Lois... Lois, just let me handle this", Peter turned and looked at his daughter, "Meg, we're reading your diary".

"...What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just go into people's bedrooms and go through their things! That's personal you jackass! How could you all be so horrible... what kind of family are you?", Meg screamed and ran out of the room crying.

"Peter, what were you thinking, telling her that? You should've made up an excuse!"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to her, Lois", Peter said to his wife, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I feel just awful now, maybe we should go apologize to her."

"Relax Lois, she's fine, if anything she should be apologizing to us for being so rude", Peter said.

"...Well, maybe you're right", Lois said uncertainly and sat down.

"What was that all about anyway, didn't she overreact a little more than usual?", Brian questioned.

"Actually Brian, you're right! This type of thing happens literally all the time and she's never gotten this mad.", Stewie replied.

"Yeah, what the hell is her problem, she on her period or somethin'?" Peter piped in.

"Hey guys, I got an idea! Let's go through the rest of her stuff!", Chris suddenly piped in.

"Yeah, great idea Chris!", Peter yelled.

"...Well... I guess that's o.k", Lois stated.

"Alright! I'm part of the group!", chirped Stewie.

"Yeah, sure but I only have an hour, I have a date with this girl I met online", Brian boasted.

**Flashback occurs:**

**Brian is on his laptop, talking to someone he just met online, 'so, since we're finally meeting each other, what's your real name? Mine is Brian.'**

**Stewie is in his room, also on a laptop, rapidly typing, 'My name is Desiree. I'm looking forward to having dinner with you tonight, Brian!'**

**Flashback ends**

Meg ran outside to the tree house in the backyard. She carefully climbed the steps and when she got inside, she sat down and started bawling. It was a few hours later when she looked at her cell phone and realized what time it was.

"I've been out here for over four hours and no one's even come looking for me, I can't believe they don't even care what happens to their own daughter!", "Ugh, this is the worst day ever!"...

"Why do they hate me so much anyway? I'm a part of this family too!", Meg sighed and looked out the window and before she knew it, her eyelids were starting to droop. Less than a minute afterwords she had fallen asleep.

The next thing Meg knew, she was awakened by the sounds of birds chirping.

The sleepy girl yawned and lifted her head from the window frame. "_What time is it"_, she wondered to herself.

It took her a few moments to realize where she was, "I guess I fell asleep" she looked at her cellphone and sighed in disappointment.

"No one even looked for me last night to see where I was or if I was even okay." Fighting back tears, Meg looked outside and saw the sun just starting to rise.

"I better go inside. Maybe I can at least get some more sleep." Meg stood up and stretched her tired, aching body.

She stumbled to the ladder and started climbing down the rickety steps. As she made her way down, she heard a distinctive crack and suddenly she lost her footing and fell right off the ladder. She looked down and and saw the ground rapidly approaching.

"AHHHHHHH!", she screamed.

She flailed her arms out in front of her, trying to grab onto the ladder, but it was futile. Her struggle sent her hat and glasses flying off. It seemed that the only thing to greet her was the hard ground below.

_"Is this really how my life is going to end?", _Meg couldn't help but think to herself.

"AHHHHHHH!" With no way to save herself, Meg closed her eyes and waited to feel the impact of the hard ground beneath... But just as she was about to reach the grassy terrain beneath her, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her to their chest.

Meg was so scared that she couldn't even register what had happened for a moment. The person that caught her fell back from the impact.

"Ow!"... "...Geez Meg, are you o.k"? Meg slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

She quickly realized what had happened and that she was on top of someone.

She looked down at the person that had just saved her life and was severely shocked,"...Mr. Quagmire? ...What are you doing here?"

"What am I...what do you mean, what am I doing here? I saw you falling off the damn ladder so I ran over here to save your life!"

"Oh my gosh, that's right! I am so sorry Mr. Quagmire!", "Please don't tell anyone, I'll never live this down! I'm so so sorr..."

"Meg, are you o.k?", Quagmire asked softly.

"What, oh yeah, I'm fine", "Thank you so much Mr. Quagmire, You saved my life.!"

Quagmire immediately let out a sigh of relief, "thank goodness."

Just than he felt Meg shift on top of him and a certain part of his lower region started to immediately stiffen. He looked up and noticed her disheveled hair, the pink tint of her cheeks, and the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. She wasn't wearing her hat or glasses and he noticed just how beautiful she was for the first time. That was one girl that he would not allow himself to think about in that way.

Despite what many people thought about Quagmire, He was in fact, a very kind person and very loyal to his friends. Most people only saw a Horny, fun-loving man with raging hormones! And to them, that meant that no female was off-limits. However, for some reason, this girl was.

"_oh no, I gotta think of something else... oh, but it feels so good... ugh, that doesn't matter, she's my best friend's daughter and not to mention, she's too young... I think". _"Uh, say Meg... just wonderin' but, how old are you?"...

"... I... I'm...", Meg suddenly started to tear up.

"Ah! What's wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that!", "Dammit, what was I thinking? ... Don't... Please don't cry Meg."

"Sor... sorry Mr. Quagmire... b.. but... my birthday's in a week...", "I'm gonna be eighteen. Eighteen! And my whole entire family forgot..."

"That... that's horrible! How could they do something like that? I'll go talk to them right now if you want me to, Meg."

"What? No Mr. Quagmire, please don't do that! I... don't want someone to have to tell them, o.k?"... Meg blushed as she spoke the last part.

"Hmm... o.k I understand!", Quagmire grinned boyishly at Meg.

Suddenly, she felt a deeper blush creep onto her cheeks. She'd never seen Quagmire smile like that, and for him to smile that way at her, "oh, uh thanks a lot".

Quagmire nearly lost it when he saw her blush, "uh, Meg?"

"Yeah, Mr. Quagmire?"

"Um... well, you're still on top of me."

Meg looked down and noticed that he was right. She suddenly sat upright, causing her body to shift against his. Quagmire moaned and she realized

that she was straddling him!

Quagmire involuntarily thrust, causing Meg to blush a deep shade of red, "Mr. Quagmire!"

Finally, he started to come to his senses and sat up straight, accidentally knocking Meg off of him in the process, "ah! Meg, I'm really sorry! I wasn't even thinking..."

"Uh, It's o.k... I was still confused from falling off the ladder... so I didn't even realize what I was doing... stupid me huh?", Meg stuttered, blushing furiously.

Quagmire laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, well I'm glad you're o.k."

"Yeah, oh... Mr. Quagmire? Why are you in your underwear outside anyways?"

"Oh, that. Well I was just going to the mailbox when I saw you falling. Had a robe somewhere around here... oh, there it is right over there... by the mailbox... It's o.k, I like the breeze on my body... It feels good you know, to just let it all hang out."

"Um... sure."

"O.k, I just gotta go now"

"Wait, Mr. Quagmire! Umm... Thanks for... you know... saving me."

"...No problem, any time you need saving, just call...I uh... I'll see ya around.", Quagmire turned away and started walking home, wondering all the way, why he was talking so foolishly, he was usually so smooth.

"_That was... strange.",_ they both thought at the same time.

As Quagmire walked home, a passing thought occurred, "_I think... I want Meg", _but it was gone as quickly as it had come and Quagmire quickly brushed it off. "_Well, that's __impossible, ha! ...Now I gotta go take care of this thing_", he thought to himself as he looked down at his crotch.

Trying his best to forget about what had just happened, Quagmire picked up his robe, grabbed his mail, and hurried inside.

Next door at the Griffin house, Meg found herself having very similar thoughts. "_Wow! Quagmire just saved __my life... Laying on the ground like that, breathing hard, with his hair tousled... he looked really cool! ...__Oh my gosh, what am I thinking? He's such a playboy... and he's __my __dad's best friend!"_

With all those thoughts still swimming through her head, she grabbed her hat and glasses and ran inside with a blush still lingering on her cheeks and a small smile tugging at her ruby, red lips.


	2. Chapter 2: One rainy night

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, etc... etc... And for all the helpful tips and suggestions!**

**I do not not own Family guy (If I did... Let's just say, Quagmire and Meg would be a whole lot closer... Heehee)**

**Chapter 2: Change**

* * *

><p>"Quagmire...Quagmire!"<p>

"...Huh? Oh sorry, what?"

"Listen Quagmire, you've been acting really strange lately...no sex jokes, no hitting on girls, no going home with said girls.", Joe observed.

"Yeah, Joe's right, lately you been actin' like a completely different person, Quagmire.", Peter added.

"What? That's crazy! Trust me guys, I'm still the same lovable Quagmire!", Quagmire denied wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure", Joe sighed and rolled across the floors of The Drunken Clam to go shoot darts.

"Whatever you say, pal", Peter shook his head and went to join Joe.

Quagmire laid his head down on the table and sighed. No matter what he said, he knew that his friends were right. It had already been two days and he still couldn't put the memory of Meg out of his head and for Quagmire, that was well...huge!

While he was wallowing in pity, an idea suddenly occurred to him. "HA! That's it! I'll just go out and get laid tonight!", Quagmire yelled, startling the other patrons of the bar as the sudden revelation overcame him.

He jumped out of his seat and downed his whole mug of beer. As he finished it up, he turned and started to march towards the door.

"Hey Quagmire, you still bein' lame? hehehehehe!", Peter laughed at his own question.

"Just havin' a little slump Peter, but not anymore.", Quagmire replied with a determined glint in his eyes, not even aware of the quizzical stares other people were giving him. On his way to the door, he suddenly stopped and turned towards a very drunk blonde sitting at the bar.

He gave her a quick once over, noting the skimpy red dress she wore and the way she jutted her breasts out when she laughed. Quagmire walked right over to her and kissed her furiously.

"Wanna have sex, Beautiful?"

"Hmm... sure!"

"Alright!", "looks like I'm back boys! See ya later!", Quagmire declared as he and his 'date' left the bar. By the time they got to his house it was pouring down rain and they started to stumble up the driveway while trying not to get too wet. Suddenly Quagmire stopped and turned his head.

"Wha...what is it?", the drunk girl asked.

"Nothin' baby... just thought I heard somethin'... that's all", Quagmire retorted and started to walk when he suddenly stopped again. "_What the... is somebody crying?", _he wondered to himself.

"What's wrong now?", she pouted.

"Nothin', nothin'... just hold on a minute", he responded as he looked for the source of the crying. He rounded the corner and stopped suddenly, "...Meg?"...

"...Mr. Quagmire?", Meg looked up at Quagmire's worried face.

"What are doing out here in the rain... why are you crying?", Quagmire questioned her.

"... I just... needed a little air, ya' know? ...And I'm not crying, it's just the rain", she lied.

"Then why didn't you just open a window or somethin'?"

"Look, Quagmire! I just wanted to be out here! O.k?"

Quagmire looked at her in stunned silence for a moment. Meg hardly ever raised her voice around him and if she did, it was usually raised towards one of her family members. After a few seconds, he walked over and sat down beside her. "...O.k."

"Wha...What are you...doing?", Meg glanced sideways at him.

"Same thing as you... What's it look like?"

"Well... why? You're getting soaked."

"I already am and I'm not moving until you tell me the truth."...

"...Fine, then just stay here."

"O.k, I will."

A few more seconds passed by until Meg couldn't take it anymoreand she sighed, "Ugh, fine I'll tell you... I got locked out of the house, o.k?"

"What? who locked you out?"

"Everybody, It's what they do. Happens all the time."

"That's awful! They didn't even let you back in when it started raining?"

"They kicked me out while it was raining."

As soon as those words left Meg's mouth, Quagmire stood up and spoke to her, "come on."

"...Huh, where?"

"To my house, I'm not gonna let you stay out here in the rain!" When there was no response from her, he crouched down in front of her, "look, would you rather stay out here all night?"

"... Are you sure it's o.k, Mr. Quagmire?"

"Yeah, so come on."...

"...O.k."

Quagmire grabbed Meg and led her around to his house. As they made it to the door Quagmire stopped midstep, "oh crap, I completely forgot."

They stood in front of the drunk girl asleep on the doorstep.

"Umm, let me call her a cab real quick."

"Are you serious? I should just leave, you're obviously busy so..."

"No!... I mean it's o.k, she was just...visiting...and now she's done so... I'm just gonna call that cab now, o.k?"...

"O.k... I guess."

"Great!", Quagmire practically shouted, waking the sleeping girl up in the process. As he was on the phone, Meg was left alone with the girl, now struggling to sit up. Suddenly the girl caught sight of Meg, who looked around nervously, while she sized her up.

"You wanna have a threesome with HER?", she exclaimed.

"THREESOME?", Quagmire spluttered. "NO!", he screamed at the girl. "What? No, not you either! Just hurry and get over here to give this girl a ride home!", he retorted to the cab driver, who had thought he was talking to him.

As soon as he closed his cellphone he hurried over to where Meg was. "Sorry about that, the cab should be here soon."

"Come on, let's go inside". He said as he walked to the door, fumbling for his keys. He pushed it open and turned on the light. "Come on in", he gestured towards the door as he picked up the girl and carried her to the couch where he laid her down on it.

The drunk girl leaned over the side of the couch and started to vomit. "Oh man, are you kidding me," Quagmire grabbed a wastebasket and held it under her mouth until she was done throwing up. She quickly passed out and Meg watched silently, as he cleaned the mess up.

He went into the kitchen to get more rags and when he came back he saw Meg wiping the girl's face off with one washcloth and using another damp washcloth for her forehead. He watched silently for a moment as he took in the whole picture.

Meg's wet hair clung to the sides of her face and he found himself completely mesmerized by her. The gentleness of her hands, the way her clothes clung to her body. "Mr. Quagmire, are you o.k?"

..."Huh? ...Oh yeah."... "You uh, don't have to do that you know", he said as he kneeled on the floor to finish cleaning.

"It's no problem, I used to have to do this for dad whenever mom wasn't at home"

"Oh, that explains it", he murmured to himself.

"Explains what?"

"Huh? Oh... uh, nothing"

Before Meg could reply, they heard the taxi horn honk. Quagmire jumped up and grabbed the sleeping girl, carrying her outside. He laid her in the cab and handed the driver some money to take her wherever she needed to go. He shut the door and the driver sped off down the street. He walked back into the house and looked over at Meg who was standing by the door awkwardly.

"Oh right, you should take a shower, I'll get some clothes for you to wear too."

"Wait!... I uhh... I mean... I'm not sure... that's such a good idea... ya' know... it's just..."

"Oh right... relax Meg, I'm not gonna take advantage of you or anything", Quagmire chuckled at a very red faced Meg. With that said, he led her to the bathroom in his bedroom and picked out some clothes for her to wear, then he showed her where everything was and quickly shoved her inside and shut the door so she wouldn't realize just what he was thinking.

"I'll come check on you in about thirty minutes!", he stammered as he quickly grabbed a change of clothes for himself and exited his bedroom while trying to think of other things; Like cleaning himself off and sleeping arrangements, which shouldn't be much of a problem given the numerous beds scattered around the house.

* * *

><p>As Meg stepped out of the shower, she reached for a towel when she suddenly stopped and gasped, dropping her glasses on the floor. The whole entire bathroom was decorated with naked women and other sexual things that Meg had never even heard of or seen before. Meg quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around herself and Quagmire's clothes, and ran out of the bathroom. Maybe this was a bad idea... It seemed to be like walking into a lion's den.<p>

She closed the door and leaned against it, sighing a deep, relieved breath... that is until she opened her eyes again. Standing there in front of her was... A very wide-eyed Quagmire!

"AHHH! Mr. Quagmire, what the hell are you doing in here?", she screamed at him as a huge blush spread out across her face. She wrapped the towel tightly around her and all Quagmire could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open.

"QUAGMIRE!"

That scream seemed to snap him out of his daze and he quickly apologized, "Meg, I'm so sorry! I was just coming to check on you and get your wet clothes but then you...startled me a little bit...", he trailed off as he tried to keep his eyes from roaming.

"Try not to stare, Quagmire.", she sarcastically retorted.

"Sorry", he apologized, sheepishly.

"Can you please just get out of here so I can change?"

"Yeah, sure... umm... let me just get your wet clothes... Sorry, I'm gonna squeeze by you real quick", Quagmire said as he slid past her and into the bathroom...

"O.k." As soon as he picked up her clothes, he handed her glasses to her and hurried back to the bedroom. As he headed to the door he stopped and turned around slightly.

"I... uhh... I'm sorry Meg", he apologized again.

"It's o.k... just a little embarrassing is all", Meg laughed it off, albeit a bit awkwardly. With that, Quagmire left the room. After a few minutes Meg still hadn't come out so Quagmire decided to go check on her.

He made his way through the hall and poked his head through the door cautiously, "...Meg?... are you o.k in here?"...

"... Uh yeah, Mr. Quagmire", Meg suddenly appeared in front of the door looking a little flustered.

"What's wrong?"...

"...Are you sure this is o.k?"

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?"

"...This.", she muttered as she shifted uncomfortably and showed him what she was wearing.

Quagmire looked up and down at the boxers and button up shirt she had on, "_Whoa, she looks so_...", "Cute..."

"What?", Meg asked as if she had just heard the strangest thing ever.

"_Oh crap, I can't believe I just said that out __loud!"..."...Oh well I guess, since I already said it..." _"Sorry Meg, but you just look cute like that.", he said with a little laugh.

"...How do you do that, Mr. Quagmire?"

"Huh, do what?"

"You know, speak so... bluntly, like it's no big deal"...

"...Well, I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it much before."

"Wow, that's really... brave."

"N...not really", he stammered, trying not to blush, "anyway, it's getting pretty late so maybe we should try to get some sleep."...

"Uh, yeah."

"Great! I'm gonna sleep in the living room so you can sleep in here, o.k?"

"Um, really? I mean, I don't want to kick you out of your bedroom or anything..."

"No, no! Don't worry about it, It's just better if I sleep in there, ya know?", Quagmire quickly replied. He pictured Meg sleeping in the living room on one of the beds and accidentally pressing one of the 'secret buttons'.

"Mr. Quagmire... Mr. Quagmire!", Meg shouted again to get his attention.

"H...huh?"

"I said, Are you sure?"...

"Oh, yeah. O..of course.", he spoke sheepishly as he tried to clear the previous thoughts from his head. "Well I guess I'll let you get some sleep. Let me know if you need anything o.k?"

"Um, alright... Oh, Mr. Quagmire?" Quagmire stopped at the door and turned back towards Meg. "Thank you for... well, everything.", she smiled gratefully.

"Oh, It's nothing really. I'm just glad that I could help."

"Yeah... well goodnight Mr. Quagmire."

"Goodnight Meg.", he said softly as he closed the door and sighed. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>That night, Quagmire tossed and turned in the bed. It was hard to sleep when he had a girl sleeping in his house, let alone in his bed and the fact that it was Meg seemed to put him even more on edge. When he finally did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were filled with images of the very person he couldn't stop thinking about when he was awake.<p>

_'Hey Meg, I've been looking everywhere for you!', Quagmire smiled, running up to meet her. _

_'Oh hey Mr. __Quagmire! Did you need something?', she questioned, her voice full of interest. _

_'__Actually I have a present for you, for your birthday!', he exclaimed, handing her a small box. _

_'Oh wow! What is it?' _

_'Open __it.' _

_Meg shook the wrapped box gently before opening it, '...Pills?' _

_'Well, it's sort of a... supplement.'... _

_'...Oh... like vitamins?' _

_'Uh yeah, sure... here, they'll make you feel better and uh... perky. Yeah, that's it! __Nice and perky!', he rambled quickly. _

_'Huh? Weird present... but uh, thanks a lot', she smiled before popping two of the pills into her mouth. All of a sudden her breasts started to grow very large, causing her __to panic. 'What the... Quagmire, what's going on? What kind of pills did you give me?', she screamed at him, in full panic mode. _

_'Wait Meg... look, before you get mad just let me explain.', he begged her. _

_'… O.k, go on.', she __hesitantly said after a few moments. _

_'Well, you're always so sad because everyone walks all over you and treats you, well... like crap. I mean, I really wanted you to be happy! And I wanted to make you __smile... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I wanted to be the one to make you smile and I thought this would make you happy. That's all I really want, ya' know.', he finished and looked at her expectantly. _

'..._Wow...', She looked at him in shock. '...That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me... and I guess they are pretty nice... and perky... and... and... Oh Quagmire, I really love them now!', she __squealed and threw her arms around him, hugging him furiously. Quagmire slipped his arms around her and hugged her back. As seemingly innocent as this was, he was also very aware of her breasts __pressing firmly against his chest at that moment. He leaned down towards her waiting lips as she looked at him expectantly. _

_At last, their lips connected, 'Oh Quagmire...', she moaned against his lips, "Quagmire"._

"Mr. Quagmire!"...

"Ahh!", Quagmire bolted up in the bed. He looked up to see Meg standing there, biting her lip. "Wh...what's goin' on?", he asked her groggily, trying to forget his dream for the moment. There would be plenty of time to contemplate that later.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I was going to get a glass of water and I heard you moaning and talking in your sleep. I came to check on you and saw you tossing and turning. You looked really uncomfortable so I woke you up. I'm sorry, I should've just let you sleep..."

"No, no. I'm... glad you woke me up, really. I just fell asleep about an hour ago anyway... I guess it's a restless night for both of us."

"Yeah... hey, do you wanna hang out or something for a little while until we get sleepy?", she looked at him uncertainly.

"...Sure, sit down and we can talk.", he gestured to the other side of the bed. "This'll be fun, like a coed sleepover!" Meg chuckled nervously and sat down on the bed beside Quagmire and settled in. At first the conversation was awkward and strained, neither one of them knowing exactly what to talk about, but soon they were talking about everything. They talked for hours and as they started to get sleepy, they decided to get cozier. They turned on the t.v to watch a movie and got under the covers.

As their eyes started to droop a little, Quagmire suddenly asked, "Meg, your birthday's in two days, right?"...

"...Yeah.", she murmured after a few seconds.

"Did your family remember yet?"

"No", she whispered.

'_How could they do that to her?' _"Do you... want to hang out with me for your birthday?"

"...Really?"

"Yeah... I mean It's better than staying at home doing nothing, isn't it?"

"... Good point. That'd be... really nice..." "I think I'd rather be with you anyway.", she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Quagmire looked over at the girl sleeping next to him. "Me too", he spoke softly. It was strange that he felt anything other than the usual lust for this girl, but at the moment Quagmire didn't really care. Maybe it was because he was so sleepy, but things had never seemed so right to him in his life. He smiled as he held Meg closer and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much <span>loessar <span>, for the breast enlargement idea! I blushed so much while writing it though! Lol**


	3. Chapter 3: An awkward awakening

**Chapter 3: An awkward Awakening**

**I do not own Family guy**

**Ok, first off let me say, I'm really sorry for not writing for such a long time! I had the worst writer's block that i've ever had! I did update the first two chapters and added alot more to them, so you should probably reread those two first. After reading alot of fanfics and I do mean ALOT, I suddenly felt the inspiration kicking back in so here I am writing the third chapter, finally! Please review and let me know if you like it!**

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Quagmire rolled over with his eyes still closed as the sun beat gently down on his face. He felt something warm and soft next to him, and instinctly pulled the warmth closer and snuggled into it, sighing blissfully. Suddenly, he became aware that the warmth had just moved and he scrunched up his nose, confused.<p>

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw none other than Meg, sleeping peacefully next to him. Quagmire became very confused at the sight of his best friend's daughter, snoring softly and wearing his clothes to boot. Hadn't he picked up some drunk chick last night? He couldn't possibly have been wasted enough to throw all his years of friendship with Peter out the window by sleeping with his daughter, could he? After a few more moments of sleep-induced haziness, memories came flooding back to him from the previous night and he started to remember everything.

He let out a sigh of relief... until he realized that he was spooning her of course. He blushed and shifted into a position above her, preparing to get out of the bed, but stopped and looked at her sleeping face for a moment, "Wow", he sighed, a little more loudly than intended.

Meg's eyes fluttered open sleepily, and she found herself looking into the eyes of Quagmire. _'Oh it's just Quagmire... wait, Quagmire?!',_ She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what was going on. Her eyes quickly flew back open after she realized. "Quagmire, what are you doing on top of me?!", She squeaked as she tried to squirm away from him.

"What?! I was just trying to get off!", he panicked at the thought of being caught in the middle of practically drooling over her. She seemed to squeak even more at that. "I mean getting out... of the bed I mean!"

..."Oh, well don't scare me like that, I'm not exactly used to waking up with someone on top of me, you know?", Meg told him, as she regained her composure.

"Yeah..."There was an awkward pause as neither one of them tried to move, until Quagmire finally broke the silence"...Breakfast?"

..."Uh, sure".

Quagmire moved away, got off of the bed and hurried into the kitchen to make breakfast. Meg sat up and looked at the retreating figure. "Ughh!", she let out a deep sigh and fell back on the bed, burying her face in a pillow.

* * *

><p>Quagmire quickly finished cooking breakfast and setting the table. He walked into the living room and found the bed made, the room tidied, and Meg dressed in her normal clothes, fluffing the pillows.<em> 'Oh come on, seriously? Does she always have to be so...cute? It's like She's my... housewife or something', <em>he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and Meg looked up from what she was doing. "Uh, breakfast is ready", he smiled awkwardly.

They walked into the kitchen, sat down and wordlessly began eating, while secretly sneaking glances at one another from across the table.

_'Why can't I stop thinking of her? And why do i act like a fool when she's around?! I don't get it, man I'm frustrated!'_

_'Why do I blush so much around Quagmire of all people?! I wonder why i'm so happy when I see him. It's really... weird'_

Thoughts like these filled their minds all throughout the very tense breakfast, along with an occasional sigh here and there.

..."Meg, sorry about earlier, let's just forget about it ok? ...I don't do well with the whole awkward silence...thing", Quagmire finally came out and said with an unsure, yet unwavering smile.

_'Is he... serious? Trust Quagmire to break the silence with a comment like that.' _Meg inwardly smiled to herself, "...Sure, I overreacted anyways, so i'm sorry".

After breakfast, the two talked for a few minutes until Meg noticed the time, "Oh no, I'm gonna miss the bus!" she hurried and put her shoes on and rushed over to the door. "Thanks for Everything, Quagmire", She said hurriedly as she ran out the door.

"Uh, I can give you a ride!", Quagmire told her, with a helpful smile.

"No that's ok, I don't wanna trouble you", She hollered as she ran next door to grab her stuff.

"It's no... Trouble", He tried to tell her, but she was already heading inside her house, not even hearing him.

He silently watched as she ran outside to the bus stop, just as it pulled onto the road. The bus however, drove straight pass her and she was forced to run after it, while banging on the side. The bus finally stopped and Meg did her best to catch her breath as she quickly stepped inside. Shortly thereafter, the bus sped off again. Quagmire was infuriated that they would all subject her to that humiliation. He couldn't believe that Meg was actually treated this way by everyone. Had it always been this way? How could he be so blind?

"Man, I don't understand this at all", he muttered under his breath.

One thing was for sure. He was determined, more than ever, to make Meg's birthday the best she'd ever had. He thought of all the things that she had told him last night and he smiled as he went inside and shut the door. He had alot to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short and not that good. I still seem to have a touch of writer's block, but i'm trying! I'll probably rewrite it later, but I know you're all probably getting impatient so I had to do my best to write this for you all. I really hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
